Build: 401549
FEATURES: - New Battle for Graxia Tutorial! - Ally/Enemy ability FX (see list below) - Return of First Win of the Day bonus for 5v5 solo/group BUG FIXES: - Fix for moving to attack sometimes failing occupation, causing it to overlap the unit to attack - Normalized the effective leash ranges for ranged and melee creeps (leash range + weapon range = effective leash range) - Fix for Trovoc's Crippling Fire facing wrong direction visually (still was doing the damage appropriately where you clicked) - Fix for being able to cast your main weapon ability while casting another Immortal ability - Fix for stuck channeling progress bar - Fix for leveling effects showing through brush - Fix for pycon's sig gaining charges over time after he dies - Fix for bug causing players to be perma-logged in (fixes "account already logged in" error) MISC IMPROVEMENTS: - The following abilities now have ally/enemy variants on their visual FX: -- Azcadelia Umbral Veil Web of Shadows Abyssal Queen -- Ichorr Enchanted Grove Thorn Barrier Forest Juggernaut -- KAOS Acid Grenade Ionic Plasma Strike -- Karapyss Deluge Elder Leviathan Storm Wall -- Kreed Fiery Dance Glaciate (Primal) Air State -- Kyrie Dementia Gas Bomb -- Nauria Spiral of Pain -- Lazarus Oblivion Shift -- Scorpix Corrosive Carapace Infectious Torrent -- Shard Crystal Backlash Stalagmite Smash Stalactite Storm -- Tatiana Elemental Vortex Spiritual Blast Elemental Nova -- Trovoc Dragon Totem -- Ukkonen Strike Twice -- Vezin Arena of Death Realm of Death - Reduced bonus ability damage from Ustat's sig from 100% to 50%, and reworded tooltip to match - The standard 5v5 map now gives 50% XP/GP bonus for first win of the day - Reduced the XP (win 15, loss 10) and GP (win 50, loss 40) currency gained when winning/losing a custom 5v5 match - Reduced the leash radius of the crystalline construct and obsidian titan on the 5v5 map (300 -> 225) - Sprit Vamp stat removed from the game: Cultist Dirk: Spirit Vamp removed from all upgrade tiers. Weapon Damage increased from 15/25/50/65 to 15/30/60/75 and Lifesteal increased from 7/9/11/13 to 9/11/13/15. Sword Discipline Tree: Spirit Vamp in offensive sword tree removed. Added Scaling Defense Penetration of 0.03/0.06 per tactical level. BALANCE: Balak: Premium Powdered Bullets: 6s duration; 14s cooldown 60/70/80/90/100 mana cost Damage: 20/25/30/35/40 Area effect % scaling unchanged Increased the splash radius to 110 Nysuss: Hellfire Arrows: Now Passive No number changes Lazarus: Inner Strength: Spellpower coefficient reduced from 0.30 to 0.25 Fate of Darkness: Spellpower coefficient reduced from 1.0 to 0.90; Healing from damaging immortals reduced from 55% to 50% Elder Blood: Cooldown Increased from 120 to 140/135/130/125/120; Duration reduced from 4/4.75/5.50/6.25/7.0 to 4/4.5/5.0/5.5/6.0 Scorpix: Base Armor reduced from 5 + 0.5/lvl to 5 + 0.35/lvl Summon Broodlings: Damage reduced from 50 per broodling to 40 per broodling; Broodling Poison damage reduced from 14 damage per second to 10 damage per second per stack; Weapon Damage Coefficient reduced from 0.2/broodling to 0.16 per broodling. Venomous Sting: Poison Duration Reduced from 6 seconds to 5 seconds. Trovoc: Dragon Totem: Knockback Reduced from 200 to 150; Knockback speed increased from 250 to 300; Enfeeble Duration reduced from 2.5s to 1.5s; Cooldown increased from 130/127/124/121/118 to 140/135/130/125/120.